Heaven's No Place For You
by Arctic Vixen Queen
Summary: 2 half breeds have always lived in their village. They were always looked down upon as well. What could happen when the villagers finally get their revenge, and the only thing that is standing in their way is a very worried sensei? YaoiMpreg
1. Prologue

**Heaven's No Place For You**

**Summery:** _two half breeds have always lived in their village. They were always looked down upon as well. What could happen when the villagers finally get their revenge, and the only thing that is standing in their way is a very worried sensei? What will the sensei do to keep them alive?_

**Arctic Vixen Queen:** _Yes, I'm working on two stories at once. This might help me work on the other story. Which chapter 3 will be done shortly. But I could do better with everything...And I added my own character to this so please tell me how you like him!_

**Warning & Rating:** _M, for violence sexual themes, Cursing and some what darkness._

**Pairing:** _Shino/Kiba, Sasuke/Naruto, Kakashi/Iruka_

**Human Speech:** "Speech"

**Demon Speech:** _**"Speech"**_

**Thoughts:** _'Thought'_

**I do not own Naruto! But I wish I did. Lol**

Prologue

"Iruka, come here child." a warm voice soothed a shaking eleven year old boy. He sat crying on the steps of his destroyed school. He sniffled and looked over at a very tall man. His arms out stretched and welcoming. Without a thought, the child sprang up and flung himself at the man before him. With strong arms firmly around the smaller figure, the man smiled. "There there, Iruka... It isn't their fault... I hope you know that." Iruka froze in the mans arms. He looked up upon the face.

"But they, they died because of... Because of those things!" he wailed clutching the fabric of the man's dress gown. A mournful smile spread on the man's pail face. His stone colored eyes glistened with sorrow.

"Dear dear child... Please remember what I have taught you, now." He grabbed Iruka's chin with strong, thin, elegant fingers. Lifting it so that Iruka was looking at him fully. He continued, "Your parents have done what they wanted to, you can't blame the kin of which that has disappeared." Iruka frowned, hot tears still streaming from his eyes.

"I still say they should be killed." growled Iruka miserably. The man sighed.

"Don't be like the others, Iruka. It doesn't suit you at all." He turned, guiding Iruka up the crumbling staircase. "Have you every laid eyes on the kin of the deceased demons, Iruka?" Iruka shook his head, watching the face of the man.

"I-I haven't yet, Miyabita-Sama..." Iruka's voice died down as a pleased smile found away on Miyabita's face.

"Then you shall not mutter those dreadful words again, until you do..."

They came to a flight that was the most damaged looking, but still stood strong. Iruka's bare feet made a clip-clapping sound upon the stone floor. The sun was pouring in through the holes in the ceiling.

Miyabita's pail skin and blue robes stood out from Irukas dark tanned skin and fading, washed out blue jeans and red t-shirt. Iruka's hair was down while Miyabita's was pulled up high in a pony tail. Iruka was 5'4 while Miyabita was 6'2. They were really different but some how were the same.

As Miyabita and Iruka passed a seemingly empty room, little did they know that someone was watching. A silverish wolf with a patch over his left eye and a black muzzle looking thing upon his face stood in the sunlight, hiding his shadow with demonic powers. The wolf was young, but already knew things that other did not. It slunk after them, its broad shoulders rolling in an elegant fashion.

Miyabita came to a stop, while Iruka stumbled a bit and turned to look at his sensei.

"Miyabita-Sama?" Miyabita motioned with his hand to follow him in, which he did quickly. Not to fare behind was the wolf.

Miyabita walked briskly towards a pile of material. Mixes of black and blue, green and reds. Iruka looked around, remembering the room. _'This was the sewing room...'_ Iruka thought as Miyabita kneeled down in front of the pile and started to fish through them. Iruka was still studding the room when a shrill cry made him cover his ears and back up.

"Miyabita-Sama! What is that!?" he quesioned. The sound was so earsplitting that even the wolf had reared back and fell to the ground covering his ears with large white paws. Miyabita grinned, turning around he stood and walked back to Iruka.

"This way my child, see for yourself what you would like to kill..." Iruka looked at Miyabita with large emotion filled brown eyes. "Go on." He gave a little push and sent Iruka stumbling, again, towards the pile. When he finally caught himself and looked down. He saw the two smallest infants in bedded in the soft quilt like material. They were both tanned skin, one darker then the other. They had different markings but on the cheeks. One had red triagles, one on each cheek and the other had whisker marks, three each. The whiskered one had soft surprisingly bright blonde hair and the other had deep earthy brown. They were chubby cute. And when they opened their eyes, Iruka was shocked to see the love flooding out from them. The infant with the blonde hair had the deepest set of blue eyes Iruka had ever seen, and the infant with the brown eyes had the wildest brown eyes. They were to small to even defend themselfs let alone understand they could be in possible danger. And at just one look, Iruka was hooked to them.

At the same time, they both reached out to him, giggling and gurgling. Iruka smiled a real smile, he hadn't smiled for the few days that the beast had come through. But now, he had another reason to smile. Picking both of them up, he turned to Miyabita. He was smirking, he knew all along that Iruka couldn't sputter those words again. Right behind Miyabita was the wolf. His eyes reflecting the image of the boy holding the infants so gently. _'He-he's...'_ But he didn't get to finish his thoughts when Miyabita's gaze drifted behind him, and he saw the glimpse of the wolf. _'Shit!'_ he sputtered to himself. He had been so worked up upon this boy and the way he looked that he hadn't realized that he had come out of hiding. Quickly he turned and went darting away. Miyabita had defiantly noticed but Iruka hadn't, he was inspecting the gold bands on the infants wrists. Printed on it were their names. The blondy was named, Uzumaki Naruto and the brunette was named Inuzuka Kiba. _'I'll love you forever... as my own kin.'_ He pulled them close his face and nuzzled them. As Iruka spoke sweetly to the infants, Miyabita came up behind Iruka. He pulled the hair tie out of his hair, letting his light blue white hair fall around his face, stopping at his wast. He pulled back Iruka's hair and put it up in a pony tail... A smile never leaving his face.

_**Miyabita **Elegant, Graceful_

_Next Chapter: _**The Fox and The Hound**

**(Hey! That was the prologue, how was it, I tried to make it good. I have read over it and I'm thrilled on how it turned out. I'm going to work on the first chapter on it so please keep reading and waiting! I say it's to short... _Pouts_)**

_Arctic Vixen Queen_


	2. The Fox & The Hound

**The Fox and The Hound**

**Arctic Vixen Queen:** _Hello all, I'm working on Pet Shop of Humanoids so no worries for those who want another chapter. I'm going to add my own characters to this story, so when you read about that new character please tell me how you liked them or disliked them. Thanks!_

**Iruka:** 18 (11 in Prologue)

**Kakashi:** 20 (13 in Prologue)

**Kiba:** 7 (infant in Prologue)

**Naruto:** 7 (infant in Prologue)

**Shino:** 9 (2 in Prologue)

**Sasuke:** 8 (1 in Prologue)

**Kitta:** 29 (22 in Prologue)

**Miyabita:** 46 (39 in Prologue)

**Warning 4 this chapter:** Violence, mild rape, death

----

**Time Skip:** 7 years

A silvery white wolf paced the length of the room he was confided in. The room was dark, the little light came through the bared window was making him appear to be more ghost like. He looked over at the sky, which darkened every passing moment. He growled, in the seven years, he has been watching the family of three. For reasons all his own. He didn't need to and he wasn't supposed too. He could watch, but never intra fear, that is why he was in this blasted room, cold and agitated. If he hadn't been there, the two kids and their guardian would have been dead!

_Flashback_

**"If it wasn't for me,"** he began, **"they would have been dead!"** he finished with a snap. The court was silent.

**"It wasn't your concern,"** retorted one of the court demons. **"Humans die every day."** He stated matter of factory.

**"But those boys aren't just human! There are part demon, part of us! What about helping a fello-"**

**"They are human filth!"** the wolf stepped forward, his fur bristling.

**"You're talking about two of the finest demons children! That is their kin, THERE flesh and blood. How dare you speak like that about the Uzumaki's and Inuzuka's!"** there was a hollow hitting sound and the wolf was tossed across the room, smashing into the wall. He fell to the ground with a sickening crack.

**"Have you forgotten, Kakashi, who you are speaking too!?"** the councilor growled. Said wolf pulled himself back to his feet, glaring at the court. His only dark smoke gray eye flashed as he looked at the head demon. Who sat saying nothing, doing nothing. His hands folded on the desk before him. Kakashi huffed, coughing a bit. He looked up at them.

**"Of course not..."** and with that he turned and was escorted to a room where he would be watched and tested.

_Flashback ending_

_'I didn't want them to die, not the kin of the mighty Uzumaki Kitsunes and Inuzuka Inus...'_ He kept his pais up.

**"I didn't, I didn't want them to parish!"** He howled, his voice echoing off the walls.

**"Is it really them you were protecting, or is it that other boy? The Umino."** Kakashi was so caught up on thinking he hadn't noticed that the door of the room had been opened and a midnight colored wolf with his younger son had come in. Kakashi turned and stared.

**"Fugaku, what do-"**

**"The guardian of the two half breeds, that is who you were protecting. Not the kin."** Kakashi was shocked.

**"That isn't-"** Fugaku shook his head, a smile spreading upon his muzzle.

**"It is..."** Fugaku grunted pushing his son over to Kakashi.

**"Watch him for me. His mother wants a doe for supper..."** With that Fugaku stacked off. Leaving Kakashi with a young pup.

**"Well, kid whatcha wanting to do?"** the two word that came out of the young Uchiha's muzzle was: **"Half breeds"** and Kakashi knew what he wanted to do.

----

"Hey you two, don't wonder to far!"

"Alright Mama!" called a seven year old blonde boy, wearing an orange night shirt called back to his worried mama. Who was really a man, but he didn't mind being called mama. Next to the young blonde was another little seven year old boy with longer brown hair. "Come on Kiba!" smiled the blonde boy, grasping the other boys hand and pulling him down through the forest to a field of sunflowers.

"Hey Naruto stop pulling me!" whined the brown haired boy.

Both little boys had their night shirts on, and worn out undergarments that barely did anything to cover themselves. Kiba had a faded maroon colored night shirt with a hand sown puppy upon it. Naruto had an orange night shirt on with a hand sown fox upon it. Neither bothered to ask why they could only wear the smallest things instead of full out clothing.

The citizens of the village hated them, they did question that though. But their mother only said that the villagers were jealous. But somehow that didn't seem to click with the two boys. Their mother would say that they were special. That their father was a very powerful being. They didn't deny him. They were special children. But not in the eyes of humans or demons.

The two boys were different. Instead of normal human ears, Kiba had dog ears. His dog ears were the type of dog ear that the tip was floppy, cute. He also had a tail, short but still a dog tail. Their mother said he was a Belgian Tervuren. While Kiba had dog ears, Naruto had fluffy yellow tinted orange fox ears, with the white tips. His tail was thick and long, it could wrap around him, once. Kiba and Naruto had canines of an animal and claws as well. Their senses were much better then a mere human.

Naruto continued to drag his dog brother to the field.

"Come on, brother. Just a bit farther!" Naruto squeaked happily. Kiba couldn't deny his brother so he followed but not quietly.

"Stop pulling on my sleeve!" whimpered Kiba, his sleeves were very fragile, after being fixed five other times that week because of Naruto's tugging. Naruto ignored him like normal. When the forest cleared, Naruto pulled Kiba out into a clearing filled with the tallest sunflowers around.

"Look brother! Sunflowerys!" squeaked Naruto, finally letting go of Kiba's clothing. Kiba's eyes were larger then before, sparkling with how beautiful the scene before him was.

"Wow!"

They both looked at each other and laughed before plummeting head first into the ocean of flowers.

Kiba and Naruto were rolling around in the shallow grass, the flowers watching there every move. They played chase, predator and prey, and finally they ended their little play time with a normal pin down.

Naruto started it off, with a pounce diving them back on the ground. They rolled around in the dirt, snarling, biting, and giggling to each other. Finally Naruto was the one that pinned Kiba down.

"Pinned ya, brother!" Naruto sat, straddling the dog half breed. A fox grin upon his face. Kiba growled agitated.

"Okay get off me!" wailed Kiba, struggling. Naruto giggled and climbed off his brother. Kiba lay there for a bit before a sly smile crept upon his face. He was upon Naruto in a heart beat. He had Naruto pinned, and smiling like a maniac.

"Pincha!" he cried triumphantly. Naruto pouted.

"You's cheated!" Kiba blinked and glared.

"I no cheat! I play fare..."

"Nu hu!"

"Uh hu!"

"Nu hu!"

"Uh hu!"

"Cheater!"

"I am NOT!" As they fought, they didn't realize that they had a visitor. A figure clad in all white, with light blue ropes around her came sweeping past. Carefully picking the two apart and separating them. An angelic voice washed over their little heads and into their ears.

**"Now now... Calm your temper young ones. There is no need to fight."** The figure was to angelic to describe. Her features were flowing, her hair swishing around her body. Her hair was very long, longer then her body, it was also a light blue like the ropes that floated around her. Her robes seemed to be way to big, but somehow fit her perfectly. Her lips were full and pink, eyes a deep sea blue, they stood out on her peach tinted skin. Long talon like finger nails peeked from the sleeves of her robe. The two boys were to stunned to reply, they just gaped at her. Finally Naruto stuttered out,

"your gorwarge..." _**(Arctic Vixen Queen: your gorgeous )**_ The female smiled, her lips just barely going into a smile, but it didn't need to go to her lips, it showed in her eyes.

**"Now children, what has brought you to these parts?"** she questioned. Kiba shook himself out of the stupor he was in and answered before Naruto did.

"We's playing, ma'am." he said politely.

**"Really? What a grand place to play... What are your names?"**

"Naruto..."

"Kiba..." The female seemed to gleam with the new information she received.

**"How wonderful. I'm Kitta... You may call me Nana though."** Both boys nodded.

----

Kitta grinned. She loved children. Even if they were half breeds she loved them anyway. As she watched them sleep, she turned her head to a noise. She cooed out to the visitors.

**"Come forth Lord Hatake, Master Uchiha and Master Aburame..."** As she said their names, they appeared. The young Uchiha suddenly wanted to see the faces of the half breeds that were causing so much trouble. Kitta had wrapped them in her robes, to keep them comfortable. Golden and brown locks peeked from the robe where they slept. **"Be quiet, Master Uchiha. They sleep..."** As the young Uchiha crept up, Kakashi watched Master Aburame who was also creeping up. The leopard seemed to be drawn to the brunette while the wolf seemed to be drawn to the blonde. Kakashi suddenly pushed passed the two younger demons and came to stand in front of Kitta. He flicked his fluffy silver tail for the demons to come forth, and as they did, he drew back the robes for the carious demon kin to see. And what they saw were more then they could ever believe. Something so incredible that it would change how they lived and change their routes in life in the near future.

----

**Next Chapter:** _To Death Do We Part_

_----_

**Kitta:** _Yay you get to see who I am!_

**Miyabita**: _It's always a thrill to meet you, Kitta..._

**Kitta:** _Yep!_

**Arctic Vixen Queen:** _Well that is Chapter one, please review and tell me what you think was good and what you liked about it or disliked about it._


End file.
